


Just Dance

by Kid_Archer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x06, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Archer/pseuds/Kid_Archer
Summary: Missing scene in 5x06: Evelyn teaches Rory how to dance when the concert begins





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Rory is 18 years old because they never gave us an age for him :)

The arena was packed full of college students. An atmosphere of carefree recklessness settled over the crowd, who danced to the beat as if their lives depended on it. Jeers and laughter echoed through the entire arena as alcohol and dancing occupied the crowd’s simple mind. Every inch of the arena was occupied by couples lost in their lust or groups of drunk dancers, dancing the night away.

Annoyance burned through Evelyn as she pushed her way through the crowd, earning annoyed looks, drunk slurs and a few wolf whistles. She quickly found an empty spot and launched herself towards it, hoping to rest. Luckily for her, everyone was too intoxicated to comprehend their own surroundings. 

She grabbed a bottle of rum from the backpack of an unsuspecting stranger and offered it to her teammates. Rene smiled, grabbed the bottle, and began to drink. After a long swig, he finally swallowed, and relished in the burn as it went down. Evelyn grabbed the bottle and moved for a swig to empty the bottle when a voice interrupted her.

     "Are we here to drink or are you going to show me how to have fun?" Rory questioned with his eyebrow raised. 

     "Just dance." She replied, before taking another gulp. 

     “I don’t know how." Rory smiled shyly.

     "Well," She smirked in reply, " in that case." 

     Evelyn grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from Rene and Curtis who started swiping bottles from unsuspecting people. 

     "Where are we going?" He yelped as she dragged him across the concrete floor, through groups of people. 

     Evelyn smiled at him before swiping a bottle for herself. She swirled it around contemplatively before tossing her head back, taking a large gulp.  

     "Close your eyes and just feel the music."

     "Or," She tutted, "you could just get drunk."

     "Are you sure?" He shrugged quizzically. Evelyn shot him a confused look. 

     "Throw your hands up and close your eyes," She elaborated, "and take a swing of this too." She finished. 

     "Evelyn," She began, stopping shortly as she rolled her eyes at him. Rory was always nervous at trying new things and dancing was something he was never good at.

     The young woman nodded and smiled. "Try," She started, "Please?" 

     "Fine." He said as he sent her an eye roll of his own. Rory closed his eyes and listened to the intense beat of the music. He closed his eyes and threw his fist in the air. His body jumped up and down along to the fast-paced beat of the music.

     "Here," Evelyn reached over and gently lay a bottle of beer in his hand, "it’ll help you feel the music.”

Rory could tell she was slightly drunk already as she began to stutter, shrugging it off he took a swing. He threw his hands in the air, and a loud cheer escaped his lips as the band kept playing their song.

     “We’re going to slow things down." The lead singer of the band stated “So find yourself a partner.”

     Rory raised a brow towards Evelyn and she smiled. He held his hand towards her and she gladly accepted.

     "Have you ever slow danced before?" Rory whispered into her ear as he spun her around.

     “Nope.” Evelyn said, popping the ‘p’.

     “I guess I’ll have to teach you.” Rory responded with a reassuring smile, before swinging himself towards a pair of dancers who left their bag full of alcohol nearby. Grabbing a single bottle of beer and a small box of apple juice he made his way back to Evelyn. 

     "To my first concert," He lifted up his bottle, tilting his head to her.

     "To your first concert." Evelyn playfully rolled her eyes with a smile and lifted her apple juice box.

     Clinking their beverages, both smiled before taking a sip. “I wonder what Rene and Curtis are doing?” Rory wondered out loud

     Evelyn let loose a tipsy laugh and drank, almost spilling the drink on top of herself. "Oh my gosh look!" She pointed on stage and smiled laughter.

     He swiftly turned his head towards the stage. Rory gasped when he saw a shirtless Rene running like a crazed animal towards the lead singer, a beer bottle in hand. Curtis was close behind him, waving his shirt around screaming about the differences between whales and dolphins.

     "What are those idiots doing?" Rory chuckled along with Evelyn as the whole stadium began to point at their friends. 

     "I don’t know," She began and shuffled through her small purse, "But I know I need to take a video of this." 

     Rory laughed and watched her pull out her phone and take a video. Security and body guards had finally got on stage and were chasing the duo on stage, but the vigilantes were just too slow. 

     "Oliver definitely won’t like this," He started, "But this is definitely the best concert I’ve ever been too." 

     She hummed in understanding before he continued, "I just wish my family was here."

     Evelyn nodded in agreement and they both stood in comfortable silence. 

     He cleared his throat, "I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said that."

     "Its fine," She paused, "I wish mine were here too." 

     "I guess this team is the only thing we got, huh?" He shrugged and sent her a sad smile.  

     "We have each other," Evelyn grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "And I really hope that’s enough.”

     Rory Regan found him self smiling. “It is.”

 

 


End file.
